sitting waiting wishing
by i am ridiculously good looking
Summary: light. nothing tragic... yet. new chapter! :]
1. Chapter 1

Spencer plopped down her bed and opened up her diary. She starts writing:

"My life consisted of friends, happiness, and waiting. I spent almost all the time I have on waiting. Waiting for a rude awakening to slap me in the face and tell me that I needed to change myself and my life. Waiting for the **RIGHT** girl. A girl who won't mess with my head. A girl who knows what she wants, who never second guesses herself. A girl who's the total opposite of me.

This summer its different. There's no way I'm going to wait for things to happen. Instead, I'll make them happen. Right now I'm the happiest I've ever been. I have an amazing girlfriend. My relationship with Taylor is so much different from the ones I've had. She actually listens to what I say and never shuts me out. This one seemed real, and it meant a lot to me. **She** meant the world to me."

Taylor walked up to Spencer's house with a few flowers she picked out while walking. Instead of heading straight for the doorbell she walked around the house, besides her favorite song was playing on her iPod. First day of my life by Bright Eyes.

"This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach  
Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go  
And so I thought I'd let you know  
That these things take forever  
I especially am slow  
But I realize that I need you  
And I wondered if I could come home  
Remember the time you drove all night  
Just to meet me in the morning  
And I thought it was strange you said everything changed  
You felt as if you'd just woke up  
And you said "this is the first day of my life  
I'm glad I didn't die before I met you  
But now I don't care I could go anywhere with you  
And I'd probably be happy"  
So if you want to be with me  
With these things there's no telling  
We just have to wait and see  
But I'd rather be working for a paycheck  
Than waiting to win the lottery  
Besides maybe this time is different  
I mean I really think you like me"

Taylor had a reason to come to Spencer's house. She wasn't so sure what she wanted out of the relationship she had with Spencer. She thought of it as just fooling around with her. Nothing serious. But taylor knew that it meant **A LOT** to spencer. She didn't know how to break up with her with out breaking her heart.

Taylor finally got the courage to walk up and ring the doorbell. Spencer greeted her with a smile on her face.

Spencer: Hey babe.

Taylor: Spence? I've got something to say to you.


	2. Chapter 2

There's gonna be a lot of skipping around in this chapter. The moving to LA part is so boring to write, I wanna get to the good stuff, so please mind all the one month later, on week later, etc. This chapter's extra long because I feel so inspired. :P I had to steal the twin joke from tegan and sara. Sorry:D

The italics are Spencer's thoughts.

Spencer's POV.

I was in complete shock. I had no clue that this was coming. All the time we were together, we were always so happy. I was sure that Taylor was having fun too. I thought the main reason why she wanted to break up with me was because of my moving to LA next month and that she didn't want to be stuck in a long term relationship. I'm not sad, mad, or depressed. I don't feel anything. I guess she didn't mean that much to me…

One Month Later…

"Get up Carlin. It's time for you to get up and pack your stuff. And there's no way I'm helping you clean your shit."

_UGH. Did I even ASK you to help me, Glen?_

"SPENCER CARLIN! PLEASE GET UP!"

_Like mother, like son. Why are they always yelling at me__…_

Spencer headed to get an empty cardboard box.

I guess I should start packing. I'll start with my CD collection.

Spencer sat down on the cold, hardwood floor and started reading out loud.

_Death Cab, Yeah Yeah Yeahs, Tegan and Sara, Tilly and the Wall, Saves the Day, Regina Spektor, Say Anything, The Format, Garbage, Radiohead, White Stripes, Dashboard Confessional. Yup, all my favorites are here. Now I have to start on the others. _

Spencer cautiously started stacking the CD's one by one inside the box.

_T-Pain?! How the hell did that get in here? I thought I had a lot more CD__'__s than this__…_

_Oh. Glen was probably trying to impress the hot indie chick he was dating by taking my CDs and leaving his in my room._

"SPENCER?! ARE YOU DONE YET? WE¡¯RE GOING TO LEAVE!"

_Gees. With you yelling at me like that, I would have never finished._

Spencer's dad came up to her room to help her carry the boxes.

"Hey sport, are you ready?"

Spencer nodded her head. After loading all the boxes to the moving truck, Spencer made her way to the car.

"Goodbye Ohio, Hello LA!"

First Day of School…

Spencer walked into the office of King High. Hot, humid, and messy.

A petite brunette stood up and extended her arm to Spencer.

"You must be Spencer Carlin!"

"Yes I am. You?"

"The one and only Ashley Davies. I'm the one who's supposed to show you this place. You have the same schedule as me. Your lucky enough to see me every single period!"

Spencer chuckled. "I feel so special."

"You better!"

Ashley took a glimpse at her watch. It read 1:45.

"Now it's lunch."

The brunette led Spencer the way to the cafeteria. Only seconds later a herd of people started stampeding into the lunchroom.

Ashley reached for Spencer's hand, "Just so you won't get lost." She gave the blonde a shy smile, " People keep pouring in and you might get smooshed to death. The cafeteria is a real scary place y'know."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Ashley pointed to a table all the way in the back.

"Here, come sit at my table."

Ashley's table had four kids sitting in it. They all looked the same. All of their clothes came from Urban Outfitters, and their shoes consisted of slip-ons, hi-tops, and Dunks.

This is definitely my crowd.

Ashley introduced me to all of them. Hailey, Jamie, Cole, and Jess.

Hailey looked almost identical to Ashley. The only thing I could tell them apart was Hailey's strip of green hair. Ashley suddenly draped her arms around Hailey's waist.

"I just found out that touching you is like touching me. So this is what it's like to touch me."

Hailey looked at her like she was crazy.

Jamie chimed in. "Damn girl. What the hell are you talking about again?!"

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at Ashley's weirdness. At the same time, Hailey took a look at Spencer's shirt. It was a red shirt that kept repeating the letters TRQ and SKQ. Hailey smiled.

"Spencer, I take it that you're a big Tegan and Sara fan?"

"Hell yeah! They're insane. I'm counting down the days until The Con comes out!"

"Well I've got an extra ticket to see them in July. Wanna come with?"

"Are you kidding me?! I so love you right now."

"I have that effect on people."

As soon as Hailey said that, Ashley stuck a finger and started to gag. Hailey playfully shoved Ashley into Jess.

"Just kidding!"

The bell to go to 7th period rang.

Ashley linked arms with Jess and Spencer. She explained to Spencer that All three of them have the same class.

20 minutes went into the class.

Since when was Science this boring?

The blonde looked next to her. Jess was fishing for gum in her bag and Ashley was taking her shoelaces out and tying them over and over again.

_That girl has to be the cutest thing in the world._

Ashley felt someone eyeing her and turned to that it was Spencer. She ripped out a piece of notebook paper and started writing. She folded it a couple of times and threw it to Spencer.

"I'm bored. Let's play tic tac toe!"

Spencer got a pen out and wrote:

"Fine but I get to be the X."

Ashley had a smirk on her face.

"NO. I'M THE X!"

"no. I am."

"NO I AM!"

"no I am!"

All of a sudden the note was snatched by the science teacher, Mr. Martin.

"Ladies. I think learning about Einstein's theory of relativity is a lot more important than arguing bout who's going to be the X in a game of tic tac toe."

The class laughed while Spncer slid down her seat and Ashley looked out the window.

Mr. Martin got back to his speech about Einstein. Ashley got a fresh pice of paper out again.

"AIM: fruitloopx07 yours?"

"tagyourit"

Spencer looked up and saw the teacher blabbing about summer school.

"Remember class, just like albert you can to-"

The bell rang and everyone rushed out before he could finish his sentence.

Jess was the first one out.

"Thank god the bell rang. If I hear Martin rambling about some dead dude anymore, my head would've popped open."

Ashley came up to Spencer.

"Hey Spence. You got a ride?"

"Yeah, my mom's picking me up."

Hailey joined the conversation. "Ooooh! A mama's girl. That's hot."

Spencer laughed. "Well it looks like my ride's here. Bye guys!"

"Bye Spencer!" The five of them said in unison, they waved their hands back and forth.

'Hi mom."

"Looks like you made quite a few friends on your first day, Spencer. Good for you."

"Yeah. They're really nice and fun."

"They look like good kids."

The two drove into a neighborhood filled with identical houses. Spencer questioned, "How can you tell which house is ours?"

"The house number."

"Oh right. I knew that."

Paula grinned. She pulled into the driveway and turned to Spencer. "Well, I have to head out to the hospiatal and Dad, Clay, and Glen aren't going to come until nine. You think you can handle being in a house all by yourself?"

"Yes, Mother. I'm not ten anymore."

"Just making sure. Be careful."

Spencer made her way to the house. She fixed herself a bowl of cereal which just so happened to be fruit loops.

_What a coincidence. What's this girl doing to me…_

Spencer made her way to the dinig table and perused through the pile of letters.

Bills, Bills, Coupons, something weird, oooh! My magazines came today!

After killing time reading SPIN and Nylon, Spencer logged onto her computer and went on AIM.

Fruitloopx07: hey Spence!

Tagyourit: hi Ashley!

Fruitloopx07: Do you have any plans tomorrow?

Tagyourit: Nope. Why? You wanna do something together?

Fruitloopx07: Well since your already asking me I guess I can't say no, can I?

Tagyourit Haha. I guess not.

Fruitloopx07: So it's a date?

Tagyourit: Sure.

Fruitloopx07: Whoo! A date with my hunny Spencer!

Tagyourit: Come on, now. Don't get TOO excited!

Fruitloopx07: How can I not? Brb. I gotta go tell the whole world!

Tagyourit:

Fruitloopx07: Auto response: Did I mention that I scored a date with Spencer?!

Spencer smile uncontrollably and felt herself getting red.

_I feel weird turning red in front of my computer screen. What if mom came in and that that I was—_

Woosh! Spencer's door flew open

"Spencer! I'm hoooooome!"

_Oh great._

Pauka saw Spencer fumbling with the computer mouse. She thought to herself, "Hmmmm. That's weird. Her face looks so red and flushed. What could she be doing in front of the computer all those—"

As Spencer reached for the water bottle on her desk Paula's thoughts came to a conclusion.

"SPENCER ARE YOU WATCHING PORN?!"

Spencer choked on the water she was sipping on.

(And yes you can actually choke on water.)


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer couldn't help but laugh at yesterday's events. You could do a lot worse things on the computer than watch porn.

_I mean porn is bad, but it's not __**terrible**_

Today was a special day for Spencer, she got to have Ashley all to herself. She couldn't contain all the excitement in her body. She started thinking about all the things that could happen on their little date.

_Jesus Christ! (Sorry god.) It's 8:30 already. I better get ready._

She took a shower and put some candy apple perfume on.

_Now for the hard part. What to wear…_

She opened the door to her closet. The closet was filled with bright colors, lots of green, white, and yellow. There were tons of hoodies and skinny jeans.

_It__** is**__ a little chilly outside. But whatever._

The blonde ended up wearing a white tee, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pair of green hi-tops.

_11:30. Ash should be here any minute now._

Knock, Knock.

_Keep your cool, Carlin. If you run to the door she'll think that you were waiting for all morning. Nice and slow._

More knocking. This time Spencer ran. She opened the door only to find Ashley, but this one didn't look anything like the one she saw yesterday. Her hair was completely different from yesterday. It was straight, shaggy, and she had gotten bangs that covered her forehead but you could still see her light brown eyes. It framed her face perfectly and she looked gorgeous.

Ashley grinned. "You woke up late?"

"Something like that."

The brunette escorted Spencer to her car. A spotless, silver Porsche sat on her driveway.

"DAAAAYUMMMM!"

Ashley laughed. "FYI, that's not my car, sorry to rain on your parade. I borrowed it from my dad. He told me that I have to go all out on the first date and when I make it to like the fifth or sixth date I won't have to spend that much. Hopefully I'll make it to more than a hundred dates with you!"

"Did your dad tell you that pick-up line?"

"Pshh. No way, man. My dad's pick up lines are way too lame. He used the infamous, "Are you an astronomer? Because your butt's out of this world!" pick -up line and he got a glass of water thrown in his face."

Spencer giggled at Ashley's honesty. Ashley smiled

"So are we just gonna stand here all day or can we get going?"

"Alrgiht. Let's go."

The car ride was the total opposite from what Spencer expected. It was far from awkward or silent. It was full of laughs and those weird jokes Ashley kept telling. Ashley made her feel like no one else did. Comfortable, safe, and protected. Spencer hardly knew Ashley but she knew that Ash meant no harm. Ashley made her feel like they were the only two in the world. Nothing could separate them.

"Let's get some music in. Spence, can you get out that Dashboard CD?"

Spencer carefully took the CD out of its case and popped it inside the player. Soon Chris Carraba's voice filled the car.

"This is easy as lovers go,

So don't complicate it by hesitating.

And this is wonderful as loving goes

This is tailor made what's the sense in waiting."

"No offense Spencer, but I think you should just stick to just sitting and looking pretty. Your singing is wack."

Spencer gasped, crossed her arms, and shifted her body toward the window. Ashley noticed this and put her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"I was just kidding. I bet your gonna win ten grammys with that voice of yours. And when you get famous don't forget that Ashley Davies told you to pursue a career in music. Hell, you already have my number so when you need a manager or a… a... what do you call those things that people like Lindsay Lohan have. Y'know, the people that keep denying rumors about who they're--"

"So Ash, where are we going?"

"That's a question no one can answer."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE'RE LOST?!?!"

"Damn girl. No worries. I've got everything under control. It's right around the corner. See! We're already here."

Spencer looked in front of her. It was a beautiful beach. It was spotless, like Ashley's car. There was absolutely no garbage, and there wasn't a lot of people there either.

"Spencer. Spencer! SPENCER!!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"It only took me an hour to get you out of that trance you were in. Can you help me carry this?"

Spencer hauled the picnic basket to the beach. Ashley laid the checkered blanket on the sand.

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

'Well, you see, I only packed food for myself so I guess you'll have to walk to the nearest IN-N-OUT to get some food."

"WHAT?!"

Ashley smirked. "I'm just kidding. Come on, I packed enough food for the both of us."

Two turkey sandwiches, two bottles of coke, and a bag of chips were taken out of the basket.

"Dig in. Well, don't literally dig in because I wouldn't want you to make a mess and ruin your clean clothes. Besides, you'll look—"

Spencer smiled. "I get it, Ashley. You better start on your sandwich, I'm almost done!"

"That good?"

Spencer was in a teasing mood. "No, I'm just really hungry."

"Oh real—"

Ashley was interrupted by a loud thunder.

"dude, why I am I always getting cut off when I speak today?"

Another thunder. But this time it was followed by lightning. Soon rain started pouring in.

Ashley took off the hoodie she was wearing and handed it to Spencer.

"Here, your gonna get a cold."

"Me?! What about you? You're only wearing a tanktop!"

_She looked real hot in it, too._

"I'll be fine. I'm practically immune to cold weather."

"Here's the keys to the car. Go in. I'll pack the stuff up and put it in the trunk."

"You don't need any help?"

"Nope. Spencer, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just get in the car."

"Alrighty then."

Minutes later, Ashley came into the car drenched in water. "So much for a date, huh?"

"Actually this is the most memorable date I've been on."

"Why's that?"

"Because! You borrowed a Porsche for me, made sandwiches for me, and you got drenched in the rain just for me."

"I guess you're right. I don't haul stuff in the rain for anyone."

"You look cute when you're wet. Definitely suits you."

Ashley felt herself blush. She opened her mouth to say something but a cough got in the way. Followed by another cough and another one.

* * *

more soon. reviews pleaseeeeeeee. :D 


	4. Chapter 4

The lyrics are from Some Things Never Change- the Forecast. and As Lovers go- Dashboard Confessional

* * *

749 Lafayette Street. Spencer had gotten Ashley's address from Hailey. Ever since their date was over Spencer never heard from her. So Spencer thought it was best to check up on the brunette herself. She didn't know where Lafayette Street exactly was but she was determined to find it for Ashley's sake. 

_If this was somebody else, I so wouldn't have even bothered. I guess she's a special one… __739, 741, 743, 745, 749. Aha! I found it!_

The house wasn't small but it wasn't a monster- sized mansion either. It was just right. The front of the house was decorated with marigolds, roses, and tulips. It was bright and beautiful. Spencer knocked on the door. A masculine voice came from inside.

"I'll be right there!"

A tall, tanned man who had an uncanny resemblance to Johnny Depp opened the door.

_I guess good looks run in the family. Can't wait to see her mom…_

"Hi there! Are you one of Ashley's friends?"

"Yes, I'm Spencer. I came—"

"Say no more. Ashley's told me a lot about you, Spencer."

The blonde smiled.

_I must've meant something to Ashley or she wouldn't have even mentioned me to her own dad._

"Ashley's room is over there. Take the stairs and make a left."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Slowly Spencer walked up the steps. She came up to the door to Ashley's room, it was closed shut. She knocked on it.

A low, raspy voice told her to come in.

Ashley's room was covered in green paint. It looked like a room that came out of an interior design magazine. A row of guitars was lined up against a side of the wall. Two acoustics and two electrics. And in the back of the room there was a DW drumset. Spencer knew Ashley liked music because she had a stack of CD's in the car, but she didn't know that Ashley was a musician herself.

Spencer looked at Ashley, she wasn't in the best of shape. She looked a mess, and she coughing every five seconds. The blonde walked over to the brunette and sat next to her on the bed. Spencer felt like she was sitting on something cushion-y, she looked and found out that she was sitting on a stuffed panda bear.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I never knew you slept with stuffed animals, Ash."

"Uhhh. I don't! I swear! I don't even know how that even got here. I never even saw that thing in my whole entire life!"

"Very convincing, Ash. What's her name?"

Ashley muttered under her breath. "It's a he."

"What?"

She sighed. "**HIS** name is Mr. Giggles. Because see, when you poke him in the stomach he giggles!"

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! You look so cute with stuffed animals. Anyways, I came here to check up on you. I couldn't get a hold of you so I just got your address Hayley and walked here from my house."

"Well thank you for being so thoughtful. I was crazysick the last three days. I'm glad you came today because if you came yesterday you would have gotten pneumonia."

SPencer took another glance at the row of guitars on the wall."Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you play me a song?"

"Well, my voice isn't in the best of shape but yeah. Sure, why not?"

Ashley grabbed a black acoustic guitar from the wall and plopped down her bed. A slightly boyish, husky voice started singing along with strong strumming from the guitar.

"it's inside of three weeks  
and I'm a boat out to sea  
with no sails  
I tried drinking nights away  
it just brought on longer days  
and blackouts  
sleep well my dear  
I'm waiting for your call it wont be long  
'till were hanging hopes from the stars  
just call  
sleep's been coming hard for me  
because when I dream  
it's of you  
from the first day I made mistakes  
and now I'm trying to pave my way  
to your heart  
sleep well my dear  
sleep well my dear  
I'm waiting for your call it wont be long  
'till were hanging hopes from the stars  
just give me this  
a slow dance  
a last chance  
to tell you everything you need to hear because the phone calls  
won't let me look you in the eyes  
so I can tell you  
sweetie  
please stay  
a slow dance  
a last chance  
to tell you everything you need to hear  
because the phone calls  
won't let me look you in the eyes  
so I can tell you  
sweetie  
please stay."

"Wow. That was amazing. I'm freaking speechless. But what's the song supposed to mean?"

Ashley reached for a ticket on her desk and gave it to Spencer.

"Come to my next show, and you'll find out."

**Next Day.**

"Come to my next show, and you'll find out."

Those words Ashley said kept ringing in my head and sending chills down my spine. I'm not exactly sure why. It's either because I can't wait to hear her sing or because this is the first time she's not being straightfoward with me. When she wants to tell me something or when she needs something, she just says it. I feel like she's hiding something from me and she's saving it until that day to reveal it.

* * *

Ashley had nothing to do, so she went on her computer and logged onto AIM. The first instant message came from hayley. 

**hayleyexperience:** you're crazy about her.

**fruitloopx07:** who? spencer?

**hayleyexperience:** no. me. yes spencer! are you retarded?!

**fruitloopx07:** gees. i guess i am. she's really pretty. and fun. and nice.

**hayleyexperience:** so when are you gonna tell her?

**fruitloopx07:** tell her that i like her?

**hayleyexperience:** YEAH!

**fruitloopx07:** blech. dude, that's so cheesy. SPENCER CARLIN, I LIKE YOU. what's that gonna do? if you want to tell someone that you like them you have to go all out and do surprises and shit.

**hayleyexperience:** then what are you going to do? wait. Noooo! you didn't pull the "come to my next show" on her, right?

**fruitloopx07:** what exactly IS the "come to my next show" trick? and how do you know about it?

**hayleyexperience:** oh puh-leeese. every girl you ever talked to knows the classic Ashley Davies move. you play some sappy love song that doesn't even make sense by a nobody band, and then the girl you sing it to is like, "what does that mean?" And then you come in with "come to my next show and you'll find out."

**fruitloopx07:** I've only done that three times. how does every chick know about this...

**hayleyexperience:** Apparently the two you dated had mouths the size of bangcock. hahaha. bangCOCK. do you get it?! hahahahaha.i am so funny.

**fruitloopx07:** yeah yeah i get it. anyways, are you coming to the show?

**hayleyexperience:** you know it! can i take Spencer?

**fruitloopx07:** yeah sure.see you there!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley had her guitar slung over her shoulders. She was right outside the door of Gray's, a local bar in downtown LA. She had so many gigs at the bar, she hardly got nervoous. But this time it was different. Her hands were shaking, she was sweating, and all of a sudden it became hot.

_Wish me luck._

She went inside and her band was alredy setting up on the stage.

"Hey Davies, are you gonna help set up or what?"

"Alright guys. I'll be there in a minute."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer was trying on a very short skirt with a tank top.

Hayley yelled, " Too slutty."

"What about this one?"

Spencer came out with a glittery, turquoise dress.

" Too drag queeny."

Spencer sighed. " We've been doing thise for like a gazillion hours and I still haven't picked out a good outfit!"

"We've only been doing this for two hours not a gazillion. Come on, Spence. You already look gorgeous. OH I KNOW!

"What?!"

Hayley had a grin. " Why don't you just go naked? I'm sure Ashley will appreciate it."

" Why don't you just shut up!"

Spencer threw a pillow to Hayley's head.

"Ow. Did you really have to aim for my head? Besides, I was just making a suggestion. Why don't I pick something out for you?

Hayley came out with a plaid blouse and a pair of ripped jeans.

"Are you insane?! I'm covered from head to toe, I'll look like a nun!"

"Skin's not always in. Ashley could care less about what you wear. I bet she's just happy you even showed up."

---------------------------------------------------------------

When Hayley And I showed up Ash and her band were almost done. They only had one song left.

Hayley leaned into Spencer. "What do you think?"

"She looks beautiful."

"I mean the music. They're awesome, right?"

"The music's pretty good, too."

Ashley stepped up to the microphone.

"Alright we're gonna close with a--"

She spotted Spencer in the crowd, the blonde gave her a little wave. Ashley's cheeks started to become red. The brunette smiled and mouthed "thank you sooooo much" to Hayley.

"Uhh. We're gonna close with a cover song. Thanks for coming."

A very familiar introduction was being played.

She said "i've gotta be honest, you're wasteing your time if you're fishing round here."

Ashley suddenly jumped into the crowd and started singing and dancing with the audience.

"this is easy as lovers go, so don't complicate it by hesitating."

Ashley started jumping up and down, she made her way to Spencer. She gently pulled the blonde closer into her by her belt hoops and sang to her.

and i said "i've gotta be honest  
i've been waiting for you all my life."

"for so long i thought i was asylum bound,  
but just seeing you makes me think twice.  
and being with you here makes me sane,  
i fear i'll go crazy if you leave my side.  
you've got wits...you've got looks,  
you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?"

She let Spencer go and headed for the stage as she sang."and this is wonderful as loving goes,  
this is tailor-made, whats the sense in waiting?"

The crowd burst into applause, Spencer joined in.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I'll post more soon. Reviews pleaseee. :D 


	5. Chapter 5

updateddd.

:D

* * *

"Hello? Spencer?"

"No. It's Holly."

Ashley knew only one Holly. Her ex-girlfriend. Her voice hit her like a baseball bat, and the memories started intruding her brain. Her eyes swelled up and she was trying hard to stop the tears from falling, but it didn't work. She had a clear image of Holly in her mind. She could never forget her. Crazy pink hair. Fauxhawk. Tiny. Cute. Beautiful. Sleepovers, picnics, and playing music at the park. Holly was Ashley's best friend. Holly was her bad before she found three other guys to play with. Most of all, Holly was Ashley's first love. A swirl of emotions hit Ashley. She was more than happy to hear from her. She missed her. She was angry that she didn't call her over two years. She was mad that holly broke up with her.

Holly had to break it off with Ashley because she was moving to New York. There was no way the relationship could work as much as she wanted it to. They were in complete opposite sides of the country, and Holly was most certain that she would never see Ashley until they were seniors in high school. That's why Holly worked her ass off eight hours a day during the summer of junior year. Just to buy a plane ticket to see Ashley again.

"Ashley? Ashley?"

The brunette's voice cracked. "Uh. Yeah?"

"Well do you think you could open the door for me?"

"What?"

" The door. D-O-O-R. That big block of wood that has a knob and blocks the—"

"I know what a door is, you moron. But why do I have to open it?"

"You could use a better choice of words, Ash. You could stop calling me moron and start calling me by… oh, I don't know, MY NAME!"

The brunette smirked into the phone. "You still didn't answer my question."

"Well you didn't call me by my name."

Frustrated, Ashley got up from her room and went to open the door. A petite, pink-haired girl dressed in a green tee, faded jeans, and aviators smiled. The instant Ashley opened the door, she knew that it was Holly. Without thinking twice, Ashley ran to Holly and hugged her as hard as she could. Ash let go and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

" I see you kept the hair, miss Holly Matinez."

"And I see your still the same, Davies. Can we go in? I want to see your mom."

"What is it with you and my mom?"

"Dude, she's hot."

"That's just plain gross."

"If you were me, you'd think your mom was hot, too."

"Thankfully, I'm not you."

Holly playfully shoved Ashley to the wall. "Hey mom. Guess who's here."

A tall, blonde, hazel-eyed woman came to the hallway. "Oh my god! Holly, is that you? I haven't seen you in forever!"

The mother came up to the young girl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Immediately, Holly started to blush.

"Well, I have to get back to work. It was nice seeing you Holly!"

"Bye Mrs. Davies." Holly had a wide smile on her face. Ashley pointed to the floor.

"You know your gonna have to clean up that puddle of drool sooner or later."

Holly exclaimed, "It's not my fault that you mom is so hot!"

Ashley's mother's voice came through the door. "Thank you, Holly!"

Ashley burst into laughter while Holly's cheeks turned into a shade of crimson red.

"Shut up! It wasn't that funny!"

"It kinda was. Come on, I'll show you my room."

The first thing that grabbed Holly's attention was the pictures of her and Ashley holding hands. Then she noticed the black acoustic guitar.

"You still have these pictures? And this guitar?!"

"Those are good pictures. And it's a good guitar."

Holly plopped down on the bed and strummed on the guitar. "So who's this Spencer girl?"

"Definitely not my girlfriend. But I really like her."

"Ask her out!"

"It's not that easy. And I already… You know what? It's really complicated. Enough about me. How's your love life?"

Holly grinned, "It's awesome!"

"So you found yourself a ladyfriend?"

"Yup."

"Is she cute?"

"Of course she's cute! Why would I date someone I don't find attractive?"

Ashley shrugged, "I don't know. You make really weird choices when it comes to chicks."

"I do not! I went out with you!"

"Well I'm the only exception to the list of weird girls you slept with. The girls are always really cute, but they have some strange thing about them.

"They are not!"

"are too."

"are not!"

"are too."

"This conversation can go on forever. I know for a fact that the girls I date are definitely NOT weird."

Ashley giggled, "Who said they were?"

"YOU'VE BEEN SAYING THEY WERE WEIRD FOR THE LAST TEN MINUTES!"

Ashley laughed even harder making Holly laugh as well. "You really do have an off sense of humor."

"It's what I'm known for."

Holly took out her cellphone from the back pocket of her jeans. It read 9:30.

"SHITT. I was supposed to be at the hotel by 9."

"Why?"

"Dinner. Mom and dad and some relatives."

She headed out the door while Ashley followed.

"You need a ride?"

"No, the place is right around the corner."

"Then I'll come with!"

"Fine with me."

Holly led the way to a brightly lit building. The parking lot was jammed with cars.

_Good thing I didn't bring the car…_

The tiny girl faced Ashley. "This might be the last time you might see me. Got anything to say?"

Ashley looked down to the ground and smiled. This was one thing she loved about Holly. She was always so upfront and honest about things.

_I think I got it from her._

The brunette searched around the parking lot to make sure no one else was there. She then reached for Holly's hand, intertwined fingers with her own, and faced her.

"Um. I want you to know that I'll always love you. No matter what. And that you'll always have a place in my heart. I missed you soooooooooooooo much. Come visit me again, okay?"

Holly draped her arms over Ashley's shoulders and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and started heading toward the hotel.

"I love you too. And get that Spencer girl before someone else does."

"I will."

"Call me sometime."

"I will."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ash!"

"I will— wait. What?!"

Holly chuckled and went inside the hotel. She waved bye to Ashley. She smiled uncontrollably.

_That girl's crazy. Now what do I do about Spencer? I haven't talked to her in three days…_

reviews pleasee. :D


	6. Chapter 6

_Should I dress up or casually? I know how much Spencer likes Kate Moennig. Maybe I should dress like Shane…_

Ever since she got a text message from Spencer to come meet her at the beach, the brunette has been frantically pacing around. It was the first time she's heard from Spencer for days.

_I think this is it._ She wore a crisp, clean white dress shirt, a skinny black tie, and a pair of dark blue jeans. She hopped into the Porsche and drove away.

Spencer was sitting on a boulder, her eyes glued to the sunset. _She looks so peaceful… time to scare the crap out of her! _Ashley took advantage of this perfect opportunity and quietly crept up to the blonde. As she was getting closer and closer, she put all her force into her legs and leapt through the air. Spencer heard something and started to tense up, she moved to the edge of the rock. Of course, this threw everything off. Instead of landing on top of Spencer as Ashley had planned, the girl ended up landing headfirst into the sand. Spencer giggled.

"God, Spence. Why'd you have to move?" Ashley stood up, brushing off all the sand on her clothes and straightening out the wrinkles on her shirt.

"Well, excuse me. I would have moved to the other side of the beach if I knew you were planning to kill me."

Ashley took a seat next to Spencer. "I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to surprise you. SURPRISE!"

Spencer smirked, "I don't know. By the way you jumped, you could've dislocated my shoulder. Anyways, why are you so dressed up today? You look cute."

"Don't I always?" She stood up and put a cheesy grin on her face.

"You're such a tool."

"Yeah, but you love me. So what's so important that you just had to pull me out of my very busy schedule?"

The blonde felt uncomfortable. "Well, I uh…well, I, I-"

Ashley sensed something was wrong with Spencer. "Spit it out, Spence. Wait. You're pet died or something, right?"

Spencer let out a nervous laugh. "No, it's about me. I, I think I like girls." She looked over to Ashley's brown eyes for comfort, but they were fixed on the sunset.

"Me too."

Spencer didn't quite catch what Ashley said. "What?"

"I like girls, too. And pizza and flowers and clean shoes and-"

She was irked at Ashley's remark. "Be serious, Ash! What do you think?"

Ashley didn't budge, she didn't even face Spencer. Her eyes were still concentrated on the horizon. "Honestly, I'm more than happy for you, actually I'm ecstatic! I'm glad you found a huge part of yourself, and I'm glad that I'm the first person you told." Ashley paused and lowered her voice in a way that made Spencer chuckle. "I am the first person you told, right?"

"Yup." She found Ashley incredibly adorable when she wasn't so loud and outspoken.

Ashley cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

Spencer had a wide grin on her face and a twinkle in her eyes. "She has brown hair. She's really sweet and cute too! She dresses really well and has killer style. When she talks to me I feel like I'm the only one she's paying attention to. When I'm with her I have the most amazing time. When she first held my hand, I got this weird feeling. I can't explain it, but I can tell you this: it felt good. Her touch is so soft. Even if she just taps me on the shoulder, I feel a tingle going through my spine. She's not rough or mean or rude. I never ever get sick of hanging out with her. She rambles on and on about things, but I think it's cute. And you know what else?"

Ashley was disgusted but curious as to who Spencer was so crazy about. "What?"

The blonde flashed her a smile. "She's right next to me."


End file.
